It's My Time, Again
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: Teaser of how emotional a girl can get during her period, and don't worry, there's still NaLu in it! ONE SHOT, my friend and I, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, I have to make 35 one-shots, and she has to make a 13 chapter story, it's up to you guys to vote for your favourite, once we're done uploading, I'm going to have a poll on my wall. 10 out of 35.


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 10th out of 35.**

**So guys! Please comment, vote, keep updated and review! ))))))**

**Anyways, this chapter is sort of humorous and sort of a teaser on how angry a girl is on her period… also, please support my other stories! Oh, and, guess what? Today is my 10th story out of 35! So I'm super excited! I know it's not a big deal, but I'm sort of happy so yeah! Of to the story shall we?**

**~:~**

**Lucy POV**

It's my time…again. I hate having my period. It's like hell except you're living. I want to die! Just so it can end! When you have your period you get super moody. And trust me, me being moody is not a good sight to see. 1 minute I'm happy as if I'm in heaven, then I just randomly break out crying. Then I have these stupid cramps, and I just want to kill someone. Sometimes I think of suicide, but usually, Natsu, my boyfriend cheers me up, and then he says these really cheesy things that just want to make me cry. I mean one time, when we went on a mission, I was on my period and we were riding the train back to Magnolia, my period went through my skirt! It was so embarrassing, I had to call Virgo and ask her to bring me a change of clothes from the spirit world!

When I get to the guild I sit down at my usual spot and right on time, Mira comes up to me.

"What can I get for you?" Mira said with her usual cheery voice

"Strawberry milkshake please" I say in my flat tone

"Period?"

"Dead on" I say

"It's okay! Cheer up! I just had mine, and its good if you eat bananas while you're on your period, so do you want me to make that a strawberry-banana milkshake?"

"Yes please!" I say in my happiest tone, jeez. I'm becoming moody. .IT, I just want to die! And today's only the first day. .NOW. Mira comes back with my smoothie and places it right in front of me

"Here you go" she says with a smile

"Thanks!" I say with a smile, I take a sip

"How is it?"

"Yummy. So yummy that I want to wrap myself in a blanket at home"

"Um…that doesn't make sense, but okay! I'll take that as a compliment" she says awkwardly. Then I feel two hands on my eyes covering them

"Guess who?"

"Gray. Elfman. Bixlow. Romeo. Reedus. Alzack. Jet. Droy. . Nab. Guildarts. Macao. Wakaba. Natsu." I said naming all the guys in our guild, too lazy to try and guess who it actually is

"You know you just said all the guys in our guild? And its shocking plus depressing that I wasn't at the top of your naming list!" he said with a fake gasp

"I'm sorry. Today isn't just…my day, neither are the next 2 days" I said with a grunt

"Oh, why?" he says with concerned eyes

"Mira, please explain to him"

"Well, Natsu, you see, each month a girl has blood that comes out of her-"I cut her off

"MIRA! Just tell him what it is and don't tell him anything that's embarrassing!" I say

"Ok! Okay! Natsu, she's on her period." She says sternly

"Oh! That makes sense! Wait- what's a period?"

"Oh my gosh. Mira please tell him"

"Well, you see, each month, a girl has blood that comes out of her, and she becomes moody, has cramps that hurt like hell, cries at random times and sometimes, the blood goes through her clothes" Mira said with her sweet voice, typical Mira. I start daydreaming for a second on how my life would be in hell, and compare it to my period. Then I snap back to reality

"Oh, where's the blood coming from? We should ask Mira-san to fix it you know, just in case you won't bleed to death, wouldn't want anything happening to my Lucy" he says determined, I blush

"It's fine Natsu, and it's normal for a girl to do that" I say blushing even harder

"But…what happens if you bleed to death?"

"I'm sure I won't, if I do, my handsome and dashing dragon slayer boyfriend will come rescue me, won't he?"

"Or course he will!" Natsu says smiling

"But what happens if you want the blood to stop, and it won't, but there's no time to bring you to Fairy Tail, do I have to do the first aid myself? Anyways, where's the hole where the blood comes from? I want to be prepared just in case!" he says, I blush so hard I think my face is redder than Erza's hair

"Oi, Luce, are you okay? I think you're sick" he puts his hand to my forehead

"Yeah, you're burning up, let's get you to your house!" he says while carrying me like his bride…wait! Bride? Why'd I say that? I'm so embarrassed! Once we get to my house Natsu puts me in my bed, and then tucks me with warm blankets. He goes through my cabinet where I store my DVDs, and he opens one then puts it into the TV, wonder what he's doing, once the screens on there's a Main Menu option, I see he chose The Notebook to watch! OMG! I love that movie!

"Natsu! How'd you know my favorite movie to watch while on my period was The Notebook?"

"Well, when you were daydreaming, Mira told me that I should bring you to your house and put on The Notebook, also to give you a box of tissues" he says getting up to press the play button then I sit up and he hands me a box of tissues. He sits next to me and puts a hand around my shoulder

**Later somewhere in the movie….**

"It's so sad! I mean, he sent her a letter everyday of the year! But- but- the s-st-upid mom t-oo-oo-k the l-lett-ter away!" I said crying on Natsu's shoulder, I feel like an emotional wreck!

"Yea-ah, it's- it's so…SAD!" Natsu says while picking up a tissue and crying, is Natsu really crying?

"Natsu…are you...cry-cr-ying?" I said in-between sobs

"Yeah- ye-yeah I am" he said

"Aw!" I hugged him and started crying some more

**Even later in the movie**

"Wh-why di-did s-she say-y ye-yes? The oth-other m-man lov-loved h-her so much!"

"I-I k-kn-know!" Natsu said

**After the movie ended**

After our sobbing subsided, we cleaned up all of our used tissues

"Natsu, if you were poor like that, would you fight for my love or would you let it go?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would! I am so happy and lucky to meet you and to be with you every second of every day, you make me happy and no one could ever take that away from me for even a second, you are my world and I know that my life with you will always be happy and my future with you is something I will always have and want every day, you are my girl and no one will ever replace the way we feel about each other, no matter the consequence or fight I'll have to go through with to show you that I'm truly yours, you are the love of my life" he said

"Nat-Natsu! That was so…touching!" I said while wrapping my arms around him and cried like a maniac

"Enough with the crying! Let's watch Finding Nemo!" he said

"It's good to see you smile" he said then got up and popped in the Finding Nemo DVD

**Halfway during the movie**

"Wh-why did the fisher ha-have to ta-take Nemo? Hi-his da-dad lo-loved him so much!" I said in between sobs

"Lucy, you're so emotional! I love that about you! It makes my day brighter that I can be the one to make you smile in the end!" he says with a smile, I smile back at him

**After the movie**

"That was so touching!" I say, breaking into tears…again, Natsu pulls me in for a hug

"I'm sorry I'm so emotional"

"It's okay, I like that about you because whenever you get emotional, that means I can be the one to make your day happier, and when I see that there's a smile on your face, especially when the smile is because of me, you make me the happiest man on the Earth!" Natsu said, I wanted to cry again, before I was going to cry again Natsu pulled me in for a kiss

"What can I do without you?" I said

"Wanna watch something on YouTube? It's hilarious! The guy is so funny!" he says pulling out my laptop, he goes on YouTube and shows me this guy falling because he was attempting to do the back flip

"That's so sad! I feel so bad for the guy! He didn't deserve to fall!" I said crying so loudly

"Really Luce?"

"Yeah really, you better believe it." I said coldly

**THE END! By the way, I'm sorry if any of the information about the Notebook is wrong, I haven't watched it yet, I sort of only watched the trailer on YouTube, I'm not really the type of girl to watch that mushy crap, no offence… Sorry! I did my best!**


End file.
